Typical aircraft armrests are designed with a stationary pivot which allows the armrest to pivot between a horizontal position when the armrest is in use and a vertical position when the armrest is not in use. A stationary pivot armrest is disadvantageous because in order to stow within or beneath a seat back, the armrest is either short, narrow or both, and therefore it does not provide comfortable support or ample storage room (e.g., to enable cup holders for storing beverages during flight).